


The new job

by Schneekristall



Category: Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: AU, Being Lost, M/M, New Job, boss - personal assistant relationship, buisness, buisness au, feelings just hinted, lost in the job, working, working enviroment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneekristall/pseuds/Schneekristall
Summary: Mitch starts his new job at one of the most successful start-ups in the electrical car section. He is eager to do a good job and he likes to work there after the first weeks. But he has one problem: He is lost around his boss
Relationships: Mitch Evans & Alex Lynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Formula E Winter Exchange





	The new job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissedbylightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbylightning/gifts).



> This didn't go where I planed it to go. But maybe I write a second part to get there.
> 
> kissedbylightning,  
> thank you for making me writing an AU! I procrastinated quite a bit but it was still fun to write.  
> Hope you and the other readers enjoy reading it.  
> Schneekristall

Mitch looks at the piece of paper he just got out of his suit pants. It’s not like he doesn’t know how to use a smartphone or any other digital assistant. Quite the opposite is the case. He grew up with those things and had learnt it during his apprenticeship, but Mitch is still an old fashioned guy when it comes to these things. Thinking a piece of paper is still more reliable than an electronic device. Having them letting him down with not reminding him. Or waking him up.  
“Yes, that’s the right building”, he nods while stepping into the tall building covered in glass windows. Sadly the sun wasn’t out today so he couldn’t see how it reflects on them, wrapping the surroundings in a warm light. At least that is what Mitch expect it to be. The inside of the building is light-flooded even if the sun isn’t out. Everything was so modern, either made of glass or metal. Or even both. Making it look shiny and fancy. Showing that in this building there are some of the most valuable start ups of England with their headquarters. If you could still consider them start ups with having offices here.  
“Good morning! I am looking for the headquarters of BB-E”, he says after stepping to the central information desk. “Good morning Sir! You find those on the floors 20 till 22. The reception is on floor 20.”  
“Thank you very much!” Mitch leaves the information desk to the elevators the woman had showed him while explaining where he finds his new job.  
To say that he is nervous is an understatement. Mitch hadn’t really slept for days now. It’s not his first job but surelyit is the one with the most reputation to the company he ever worked for. This one could make or break his career.  
BB-E was just five years old but one of the market leaders when it comes to batteries for electrical cars. Coming from an idea of a young boy to a startup and now some of the best engineers and researchers are working for them. Well he isn’t one of them, Mitch was here to work for the boss, the founder of the company, the one who started all this with a school project. He is here to be his personal assistant.  
The personal assistant of the owner and founder of one of the most valuable companies regarding parts of electrical cars. To say Mitch is excited about it is an understatement, which means he is also hyper nervous. And nervousness always means that he is messing up with at least one thing. And today isn’t the day he is going to change this. Stepping out of the elevator – which had felt like years but only two minutes or so – he is looking around for the reception of the company. But all he could see are typical offices doors at each side of the corridor.  
‘Maybe there is a sign which shows the direction?’ he thinks while searching for one of those. But fitting to his luck there isn’t any.  
With the knowledge of already being late he encourages himself to knock on one of the doors to ask for the direction. “The reception desk of BB-E? You are totally wrong. This is The Timelaps Cooperation. BB-E is on the floors 20 till 23 I think. We are in 25 here. I am sorry!”  
“Don’t be, please don’t be. I’m sorry for disturbing you. Thank you very much!” Mitch is quick to make a retreat and heads down to the company he wants to go. He doesn’t trust the elevator any more so he runs down the stairs. Panting he is standing in dront of a big milk glass door, on which in big letters “BB-E” is written. Taking a deep breath he opens the door and steps into is new life.

“You are late!”, is the welcoming he gets as soon as he enters the office of a darked hair man. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t find the company.” His boss raises one of his eyebrows “Being late on the first day doesn’t make a good expression. What was the reason I hired you again?”  
Mitch is speechless, he had never thought of Alex Lynn being so… hard. All the stories one could hear and read about him pointed in a different direction. “Well, let us see if it was just an error out of nervousness. You must be Mitch Evans, my new personal assistant I presume?!  
Mitch nods quickly and tries to hold eye contact without seeming to eager, over confident or let alone frightening. Or even more fatal frightened. If he had learned one thing the last years it was to never show your boss that you are frightened because of him. They are going to eat you for breakfast if they know you are scared.  
But Alex Lynn doesn’t seem to be one of those, as Mitch can now see the little smile playing on his lips and around his eyes. Releasing a breath of relief, he didn’t know he was holding until that moment Mitch starts to smile too. ‘Maybe this could be fun here.’ Mitch thinks while taking a seat in front of the desk as his boss invites him to do so.  
“Did Nicki already show you where you can find the most important things?” Alex puts his hands together, in a way that only his fingertips touches, giving his new employee an encouraging and open look. Mitch has to admit that he likes the way the skin under the eyes of his boss wrinkles while he is smiling. How his eyes seem to light up. But he has to put those thoughts aside. He is just starting a new job right at this moment. And the man in front of him is his boss. He only realize that he hasn’t answered yet when Alex shoots him a questioning over his hands. “No, I was too late so she led me directly through to you.”  
“Okay, then let us start by you making us coffee and then we sit together and I talk you through this week’s schedule. And afterwards Nicki shall show you everything” Mr. Lynn releases with a little smile towards Mitch.  
Mitch exits the big and light-flooded office to make them both a cup of coffee. There shouldn’t go wrong much. Just a simple coffee. One like he had made so many in his life, with a lot of different machines. And this specific machine is one he knows Mitch notes after Nicki, the personal assistant of the co-founder showed him where to find it.  
Well, that is what Mitch thinks. But the moment his new boss takes a sip he knows that something had gone wrong terrible.  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry Mister Lynx! I am so sorry! Let me get you a new one Mister Lynx!” The Kiwi heads to the door without realizing that he got the name of his boss wrong. And that said man is shaking his head disapprovingly but also with an amused smile.  
“That’s going to be interesting.’ are the thoughts going through his head while drinking the sweetened hot beverage besides not liking sugar in it.

<~>

Mitch sighs deeply. He has been working here now for quite a few weeks – two months to be precise – but still it is normal for him being late to meetings when he is not walking there with his boss. He never finds the right meeting room although he had been in all of them for several times yet. But no, Mitch is just to forgetful to remember which one is Meeting Room 1 and which on Meeting Room 5. He knows it, one could wake him up in the middle of the night and he would tell you how to get there from anywhere in the company’s rooms. But not while he is awake and needs to be in one of those within the next ten minutes.  
He sweeps through the door, shutting it with a loud bang behind him, several heads turning towards him. “I am sorry Mister Lynx! I…”  
“I know.” Alex Lynn says. “Our copier is not working properly at the moment. A technician should be coming this afternoon. Please take a seat.” Mitch nods, relief floods through him as his boss his having his back. Not embarrassing him further in front of company’s employees. Quickly Mitch takes his seat next to his boos and gets all the documents ready they will need in this meeting.

“This was the third time this week that you have been late to a meeting. And it is only Tuesday!”, Mitch’s boss isn’t very pleased while shutting his laptop after the meeting – all the others gone. ‘So this is the time he tells me off and I gonna get another warning!’ The darked haired one is pretty sure that he won’t last long in this job any way.  
It isn’t like he doesn’t like it, quite the opposite. He likes working in the company, he actually loves working for his boss. Alex was an easy going one with whom you good have a good laugh and who doesn’t mind Mitch always getting his name wrong. To which the Kiwi doesn’t know why he said it wrong so many times already, as he can refer to his real name while in conversations with others. But whenever his boss Alex is in front of him he gets the name wrong.  
Yes, Alex Lynn is a good boss, kind, helpful and sweet and cute. But when it is about work he is strict and awaits 110% from his employees, as he is always giving 130% himself at least. So him helping Mitch earlier at the meeting was his kind side, but deep inside Mitch had knew back then that he is going to get a lecture about being late and responsibilities. A talk he had gotten at least twice a week since he had started working here, so he knows the words by heart and he had been talking along to them in his head every single time.  
With a sigh Mitch sits down at his desk in front of the office and closes his eyes. He had sensed that Alex is more and more disappointed with him being late to almost every meeting. He runs his fingers through his hair. He really have to change that if he wants to stay with his job.  
And that is what he wants. Not only because he gets a good amount of money at the end of the month out of it. Or that he learns a lot from it. No, also because he likes his boss. As a boss, as a human being.  
A glance at the calender tells him that he can go into break now and then be back for one of the most important meetings of the whole month. They are in ongoing negotiations with a factory in China for the production of a new prototype of batteries which should be able to recharge fully from being empty within fifteen minutes. They are nearly at the end now and today should be the last day, only speaking about a few little details. One last look into the folder at his desk and the files on the computer to look if everything is still fine before he would go into his break.  
He knocks at the door of his boss to ask if he needs anything before Mitch would go to have lunch. “No, I have everything I need Mitch. Thank you! But could you please make a reservation at the Four Seasons? A table for two at eight. If possible one of the secluded seats.” A small smile ghosts over the face of the older one. A glint in his eyes that Mitch hadn’t seen at his boss yet. But to be honest with himself he liked this sparkle. It lights up the dark eyes in a way Mitch has the feeling he could he could look right into the soul. And all he sees is a genuine happiness. But at the same time he feels sad at the thought that this sparkle is not because of him.  
“Of course, I make the reservation and then I go for lunch Mister Lynx. I do have my phone with me if you need something from me.”  
“Thank you Mitch. Enjoy your meal and please remember the meeting with China!” Mitch nods and heads out of the building.

To his own surprise Mitch was on time and had all set up for the meeting before Alex enters the room. A proud expression appears on the face of his boss and Mitch, despite his age is growing a few centimetres just of the pride he feels in that moment. “A table is reserved and all is set up for the meeting with China Mister Lynx.”  
“Thank you Mitch!” Alex says while getting himself ready. He seems kind of nervous to Mitch, he is sure others wouldn’t notice it. But he can in the way his young boss is putting his papers in front of himself on the table. Sliding them just a few millimetres from right to left and back again. He goes to the big windows, which occupy a whole side of the room. Looking over London on this surprisingly bright day. Mitch steps next to him, putting his hand on the back of his boss. “Just this one video call and the negotiations are over. You are a very good businessman, you gonna wrap them around your finger. And then you can produce those batteries.”  
He smiles at his boss and lets his hand linger for a few seconds longer on his back. “That’s kind of you Mitch. Let us get ready, they are calling any minute now.” He gives Alex a quick nod and takes a seat at the a table to be able to help Alex during the meeting. His fingers are tingling from the touch on Alex’s back letting him smile happily.

They are in the meeting for around an hour now and Mitch is writing everything down, providing Alex with the information he needs. “Could you please share the file with the latest version of the contract Mister Evans?” Alex says with a friendly voice, it sounded like an ask but Mitch can clearly hear the order in it. So he nods, searches for the file to share it with their negotiation partners in China. He klicks on the file and the moment he does it Mitch knows he has fucked up.  
The document opens and everyone can see that it is the wrong one. It is the one with a contract for a rival company in China, which they had also hold negotiations about the production but had withdrawn them already weeks ago. But their possible partners doesn’t know that. They only see the name of the company and the terms. Both not things they like to see as it is a direct rival with nearly the same amount of market share.  
“I am really sorry!” Mitch is fast to say and even faster to close the document before opening the correct one. “This is my mistake. This is a very old document. I cannot explain myself why this is in the folder. I am really sorry. Here is the correct one!” He shares the correct file and shoots apologetically smiles at everyone. But one look into the face of the boss of the Chinese company and Alex’s as well, Mitch knows that they have lost their partner. Six months of exhausting negations run into the ground because of one wrong shared document. A cold shiver runs down his spine, clinging deep inside him and spreading the cold feeling into every part of his body.

Mitch had left the meeting nearly an hour ago after Alex had insisted it. Now he is sitting at his desk, his backpack on his lap, he desk tidied up. Only one piece of paper on it. He is waiting for his boss to come back with hopefully good news. But he doubts it. The look on the faces of their partners said everything, making the feeling inside him even colder. Mitch had screwed up the biggest deal of the year with just one mistake in just one second. A deep sigh escapes him as he lets his head fall down on his chest. If he could he would just let the ground swallow him and never appear again.  
“In my office!” Alex storms into his office before Mitch can even realize that he arrived. He sets his backpack down, reaches for the paper and follows his boss with a dropped head. He is standing in the middle of the office like a schoolboy who has been ordered to the headmaster.  
“I can only say that I am really sorry Mister Lynn! Here is my dismissal.” He says before Alex can even start to talk. And he is not willing to let his boss – well ex boss – to say anything soon. “I know I screwed everything up. And I know that me resigning is not solving the problem I have caused. I have everything prepared for my replacement, so they can start without searching for everything. You won’t see me again. I wish you all the best for the future.”  
He turns around without looking up, leaving the office, leaving the company’s rooms, leaving the building, leaving the job he loved. All because he was so stupid to share the correct file during a video conference.


End file.
